There's Someone Who Loves You
by redwolffclaw
Summary: Shawn and Juliet talk after the events of Santabarbaratown 2 and show how much they care for each other. *Tag to Santabarbaratown 2* and birthday present for Aakira!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorry guys, been sick lately but now I'm back in the game and ready to write! Mirrored Lives will be updated soon but for now I have a birthday present for my good bud Aakira.**

**She wanted more of what happened to Juliet and Shawn after Santabarbaratown and I couldn't blame her! There was so much they could have done beyond the cutesy ending we were shown. So here is my gift! A more complete ending and more Shules.**

**This is set after Shawn and Juliet leave the hospital at the end of season 7's first episode, "Santabarbaratown 2" and has spoilers for it.**

* * *

**"There's Someone Who Loves You"**

Shawn leaned his head against the lime green bug's window and lazily watched the other cars as they passed, and were passed on the freeway. Out of habit, he looked at the license plate numbers, committing them to memory. Not for any particular reason, but to use his father's words, _"You never know when it might come in handy."_ Come to think of it, a lot of what his father had taught him had come in handy recently.

Thinking about his father also brought back a lot of the memories of the last few days. The worst of which was running on that beach and finding him on his back, bleeding into the sand. The second worst was the look of finality on Jerry Carp's face as he was just about to pull the trigger, before spurts of crimson blossomed on his chest and he went down groaning.

Jerry died two hours later. He hadn't told his dad that yet, and wasn't sure how the old man would react. Shawn still didn't know how he felt about it either, but he was glad that the whole 'like father, like son' saying didn't come true and he wasn't shot himself. Of course, it was all thanks to the beautiful woman beside him.

Right then, said beautiful woman was concentrating on driving them back to her apartment.

The ride home from the hospital was a lot less awkward than Shawn thought it would be. For the past few days he'd been running on nothing but apology nachos and adrenaline. As delicious as molé tacos sounded three days before, Shawn had never gotten to eat them.

He looked over at Juliet and studied her, she didn't look angry with him. Come to think of it, she'd never really seemed angry at him the whole time. He'd read more exasperation than anything, and if he was honest with himself he couldn't blame her. He had been a bit of a dick because of how much he'd lied to her. Technically most of the lies were by omission, but they were still lies. Even after all that, she'd still showed up at the last moment and saved him.

Not only did she save him though, she took a man's life while doing it. Granted the man was a corrupt, murdering, bastard, but killing someone is always hard. Unfortunately, besides the short conversation in the hallway at the SBPD after the Royal Ass Chewing the chief gave him, he hadn't really had time to talk to her about how she felt about everything.

Shawn wanted to ask her how she was doing, but instead he spouted the first words that came to his mind as he stared at her. "I love you."

Juliet looked over at him, slightly surprised for a moment, before smiling. "I love you too Shawn."

"No really, I _love_ you."

Apparently his insistence made her suspicious. "Shawn... was there something else you haven't told me?"

For a brief instant he thought about telling her his biggest secret, but now wasn't the time. They were both exhausted and any more emotional stress for either of them could tip them over the edge. "No! Nothing like that, it's just−" Shawn paused, trying to get his scattered thoughts together. "You saved me."

"Well," She seemed to ponder for a moment, "I could have stood back and let you get shot, but I didn't think that would make me a very good girlfriend."

He caught her humor right away and went with it. "What, and stop me from going down in a blaze of glory, avenging my father, and being incredibly manly?"

"Oh, is that what you were trying to do?"

"More or less."

Giving up on the cattiness Juliet stopped at a red light and turned to look at him, "Look Shawn, I love you too. I would save you a million times over, but just because I said I would, doesn't mean you need to go jumping into trouble. I could have helped you."

"You would have stopped me." Shawn pointed out.

"Yes, I would have stopped you, and then Julien Drake and Jerry Carp would have skipped the country. I'm not saying what you did was all wrong, it was your father that was shot for God's sake." Shawn nodded in agreement, "But just _fill me in_ next time. I can't protect you if I don't know what's going on with you."

Shawn hung his head guiltily. He just wanted to get the man who'd hurt his dad. He hadn't done much thinking beyond that and it really was a miracle that both he, and Gus, weren't dead because of his antics. He shuddered as he remembered the land mine under their couch and how he had repeated Carlton's words, _"nothing but red mist"_ in his head until the Johnny Five wannabe had come and cleared out the mine.

"I'm sorry Jules."

The light turned green and she faced forward again, seemingly satisfied with his apology. "You know, you still have to tell me where you _really_ got that tactical vest."

Shawn pursed his lips. When Chief Vick had saw him with that on she almost had a coronary. Demanding to know where he got it from and who had helped him on his ridiculous suicide mission that she had expressly forbidden him to meddle in. His answer had been that he'd grabbed it from Jerry's basement, along with the gun, and stored it for later use. She couldn't really fault him for the gun, because he still kept his permit current, at his father's insistence, but he could tell she didn't believe a word he'd said. Carlton had been standing there, unflinching as he told her this, except for a side long appreciative glance that he hadn't ratted the detective out.

Juliet had been in that basement too, and there had been no tactical vest there. A lot of guns yes, but no vests, unless you counted pictures of the former cop turned sniper, James Vest. He snickered to himself over the unintentional, internal pun.

Getting his mind back on track and focusing on Juliet's question, he realized he'd have to tell her eventually and sooner was better than later in this case. She'd probably give Carlton hell for encouraging him, but at the same time be grateful he didn't let Shawn go in alone and unprepared.

"Well, Lassie had access to the armory, and he _may have_ borrowed me one of the SBPD's vests."

"I knew it!" Juliet exclaimed, "He'd been slinking around this morning, and Carlton_never_ slinks."

Raising his eyebrows and frowning, he nodded. "True, he's a bit too tall for slinking, and his shoes make way too much noise."

While he was talking, they pulled into Juliet's driveway and she was able to turn and look at him again. "So _Carlton_ helped you set everything up? You know you're going to have to say something about it when you testify at the trials."

Shawn groaned and leaned his head against the dash. The trials. He had to go to at least two of them because of this whole deal. He'd be having one himself if the FBI agent they'd saved hadn't spoken up about Shawn exposing a huge smuggling operation. Because of that he'd been let off with barely a slap on the wrists. Unfortunately it included losing only God knew how much in reward money for Julien's capture as a war criminal. He'd asked Carlton how much it would have been and the detective said that he probably didn't want to know, and shouldn't tell Gus.

Shawn listened for once.

"I'll see if I can swing around that subject. Not many people are going to want to listen to a bunch of cop killers and weapon smugglers anyway. Their reputation with the jury will be a little tarnished I think. Plus, it's a detective's word against theirs and no one saw him but me."

Juliet smirked, "You know, you and Carlton have more in common than you realize." With that, she got out of the car. He followed, grimacing at her statement. As soon as he got through the door though, Shawn remembered just how tired he really was.

"Ohhhhh," He groaned loudly before letting out a huge yawn. "I'm totally seeing the logic behind Rip Van Winkle. Sleeping for twenty years straight? Whaaat!"

"Oh, copping out on me so fast?" Juliet moved up to him and wrapped her arms around his head, resting them on his shoulders. The action brought their heads closer together, and he could smell the still lingering scent of the fruity perfume she'd put on yesterday.

"Mmmmm...I guess I could stay up a bit." He brought his face closer to hers for a peck on the lips. "But we really." Another kiss. "Need some−" Juliet cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss and he completely forgot what he was going to say next.

Mid-kiss, Shawn's phone started to ring and his eyes flicked downwards.

"Don't you dare get that right now Shawn." Juliet groaned in annoyance, her lips still touching his.

Shawn frowned, thinking of his dad. "It could be important, the doctor said he'd call me if my dad needed anything." With a small sigh, Juliet nodded and released his lips but kept her arms swung around his neck as he reached for his phone.

When he looked at it, his eyes lit up and he gave an amused, "Huh."

"Who is it?"

"It's from my mom. I didn't even know she could text."

"She's not that old Shawn." Juliet rolled her eyes and craned her neck to look at the screen, albeit upside down. "What does it say?"

"She's coming to town to see dad. I let her know when he first got shot." He grinned widely. "Wow, I never thought she'd actually come!" It had been over a year since he'd last seen her and he couldn't wait to formally introduce her to Juliet as his girlfriend. Last time she had been there, his and Juliet's relationship had still been in the closet. He bounced excitedly and leaned in for another kiss. He could really get used to this.

Once Juliet got her breath back she thought of something. "That's great, but you knooowww... your mom's gonna have to get through Chelsea." Her mischievous smile lit up her face and made him bark out a laugh before she continued, "What _was_ that anyway?"

Shawn shrugged. "She's been stalking him for the past four months. I think she has a 'generic obsession' or something."

Juliet's brow furrowed, trying to get what he was saying. "You mean _geriatric_?"

"No, I mean she likes old dudes." He ignored Juliet's cynical snort, "Besides, my mom could totally kick that lady's intelligence to the curb with just the brains in her left pinkie finger."

Laughing, Juliet leaned against him again, her giggles dying out slowly until they just stood there, enjoying each others closeness. "I really do love you Jules. You know that right?"

Shawn could feel her smile against his chest and she held him tighter. "I know Shawn. I really love you too."

Somehow, with their hugging, Juliet started to accidentally tickle him, he squirmed and had to tickle her back. It was only fair. Soon, both of them were tightly wrapped around each other laughing hysterically, until they could barely breathe.

"Oh man.. we really need some sleep. We've gone goofy." Juliet admitted, catching her breath.

Shawn agreed, bed was definitely looking like a good option, but he needed something more important first. He pushed her back so he could look at her and smirked, "How about this, you go get some blankets and I'll order us some... wait for iiiiiiitttt... Chinese food!"

"Mmmm... that sounds great." Juliet grabbed the phone out of his hand impatiently, apparently she was too hungry to wait for blankets too. "Which place?" She asked, her finger hovering over the number pad, "There's at least ten Chinese places just in town."

Grinning slyly, Shawn replied, "I know the perfect place sweetie. Lassie showed me where we'd be able to get some _killer_ orange chicken."


End file.
